Melted
by stonewallhibari18
Summary: [Hakuryuu x reader]
1. Chapter 1

You were once a seed when you were a child, you befriended Hakuryuu; he was so nice to you, always plays with you, and always cares about you. But that time until now, you have a super crush; Tsurugi Kyousuke, you love everything about him; his eyes, nose, lips, and etc. are way too perfect for you even how cold he was to you. You transferred at Raimon Junior High after you found out that Tsurugi studied there. As you transferred at RJH, you joined the team because of Tsurugi and because soccer is your favorite sport. But when time gets by, your feelings towards Tsurugi are fading until you lose your feelings for him.

Fifth Sector invited your team strangely to a soccer camp. When your team agreed, you came along with them. Inside the bus, all of you felt sleepy because of sleeping gas.

You opened your eyes and stood up "Where am I?" You said. Looking around, you remembered the place.

"[L/N!]" Tsurugi called out.

"Tsurugi! This place…." You said in sad tone.

"Yes! We are at the God Eden." He said.

"Everyone, Are we all here?" Shindou asked.

"Huh? Where are the girls and couch Kidou?" Shinsuke said in panic.

"They might be the hostage." Tsurugi said while slightly looking up.

"That's…" Shindou said in shock.

"This place is God Eden. It named God paradise but it's really like a hell." Tsurugi stated. "I and [L/N] belonged here when we were seeds. This place is where the seeds are trained." He added.

Suddenly, tanks surrounded them and a guy named Kibayama Douzan appeared. Shindou asked where Kidou and the girls were, but Kibayama replied that he is only interested in soccer players. Later on, Kibayama said that they will have a match against Ultimate Shining. The ground opened and there is a field in it, you all can see that there were guys standing in between, but you recognized the guy with white-hair the most.

"Hakuryuu…" You whispered and your eyes widened.

"Hakuryuu!" Tsurugi shouted as he recognized the white-haired guy.

"Tsurugi, it's been a while." Hakuryuu said with a smirk. When he glanced at you, you smiled, but he just looked back with Tsurugi.

"Huh? Does he forget me?" You said sadly.

The match has started, you had tried to approach Hakuryuu, but he had just ignored you.

"Hakuryuu! Why are you ignoring me? Why are you shutting me out?" You pulled his hand. But he pulled you down.

"Leave me alone [F/N]!" He said angrily.

"Hakuryuu! Why did you push [L/N]?" Tsurugi helped you up.

As the members of Raimon, who were going to play, went to their positions, you, Ichino Nanasuke along with Aoyama Shunsuke were benched for the match, but Ichino looked at the other side and wondered what Kibayama was planning to do. The match then started with Hikaru's kick off and passed the ball to Shindou. Shuu was watching the match and Tenma sensed Shuu's present. Shindou passed the ball Matsukaze Tenma and he was using Soyokaze Step and then, he passed the ball to Tsurugi, who used Death Drop. But, suddenly, Hakuryuu intervened and used White Hurricane. It was able to force of Tsurugi's shoot and added it to his own hissatsu and blocked the shoot and shot it to the other goal. The whole team was hurted by the shoot and Sangoku Taichi wasn't able to block it. Ichino and Aoyama commented that the shoot was very powerful and the score was 1-0. The match then resumed again and Shindou Takuto dribbled the ball, but Hakuryuu stole it again to which shocked Tsurugi. Amagi asked what was wrong with Shindou because his plays weren't the same as usual and Kirino replied that not having a coach around, effected Shindou's plays and was worried about Shindou. Hakuryuu then injured some members of Raimon and ended up scoring another goal, which made Unlimited Shining in the lead with 2 said that they were too fast to stop them. Tenma asked Shindou what Raimon should do and Shindou replied that using hisssatsu may work to stop Hakuryuu. The match again continued but Hakuryuu easily stole the ball again from Matsukaze Tenma and as the defense of Raimon tried to block him by using all of their hissatsu, they were unsuccessful to do so due to Hakuryuu made a tornado which disabled their hissatsu, and Hakuryuu scored again using a stronger White Hurricane and injured all the Raimon's members who were on the field. The match ended with Unlimited Shining giving a landslide point of 12; 5 points from the first half and 7 points for the second half. Most members of Raimon were lying on the ground and couldn't stand up due their injuries. Only Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi were standing but then, Tsurugi fell down on the ground and Tenma followed him, leaving Shindou the only one who was standing.

You were saved by Endou Mamoru, Fudou Akio, Fubuki Shirou, and Kazemaru Ichirouta. The next day, your team heard some sirens and a loud voice saying that they should give up, to which they were angered about, and challenged them after 3 days. The adults suggested that the Raimon's team should train. You and Tsurugi talked about Hakuryuu.

"Tsurugi, why do you think Hakuryuu is avoiding me?" You asked as your tears dripped down.

"I also don't know! Don't cry now…" He wiped your tears and gave you a hug.

"I miss him so much…." You cried and hugged Tsurugi backed.

~TIME+SKIP~

After training, Tsurugi trained by himself in a rigid place. Hakuryuu then appeared and had a fast talk with him, saying that he will be waiting for Tsurugi's improvement. Tsurugi says to Hakuryuu who he always wanted to play again against him because of his football fun. Tsurugi asked Hakuryuu about him avoiding you, but Hakuryuu said that "You don't have to know." And he left Tsurugi.

~MATCH~

(Hakuryuu's Point of view)

Finally, the match will start today, as we arrived at the field, I looked first at [F/N]. I can see the agony on her face, and I know it's my fault. I hate myself for hurting my friend, no, the girl that I only love. But I have to avoid her, because I don't want her life to be like mine. I want her to better and safe, and besides, she likes Tsurugi. The match will start in any seconds, and I can see Tsurugi and [F/N] talking to each other, Tsurugi touched [F/N]'s face that caused my irritation. We gained scores, our opponent are injured and in pain, I can see [F/N] helping and caring Tsurugi, that was really hurting to see 'I hope that I'm the one she's helping' I thought. Now I'm more frustrated because we are losing, but then I realized that playing soccer is really fun. We enjoyed the game and ended it with a tie.

"That was fun!" Tsurugi said to me.

"Of course" I replied.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I will go back to basic, and train harder so I can beat you." We shook our hands. "Take care of [F/N]." I added.

"Aren't you going to talk to her?"

"No." I simply replied.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been months since you met Hakuryuu, but you hadn't talk to him yet.

You were called by Fudou, he told you that you are going to be one of the players of Resistance Japan, team that will defeat and crush Shinsei Inazuma Japan as Kabeyama ordered.

You're on your way to your team, Fudou greeted you but someone bothered you, Hakuryuu, the guy that you are always thinking of. But the both of you are just glancing to each other and never talking to each other. Now, you are at the Odaiba soccer garden, Hakuryuu shot a ball at Tsurugi to get his attention, Tsurugi deflected it back, but Hakuryuu kicked it into the ground to stop it. Hakuryuu then introduced himself as a member of Zero, and said that they were going to play a practice match against them, in which Inazuma Japan agreed on. You introduced yourself too, you looked at Tsurugi and gave him a smile.

"Good luck!" You said to Tsurugi.

"Thanks!" He approached you and ruffled your hair. You giggled.

Hakuryuu doesn't seem like what Tsurugi did to you.

The match has finally started, Hakuryuu shot with White Hurricane, and then Yukimura Hyouga chained the shot with his Panther Blizzard, which scored the first goal, making Ibuki's gloves burn from the power and forcefulness of the shot. Mahoro Tadashi scored the second goal, you shot the third goal and Hakuryuu scored with White Hurricane. The match ended with a score of 4-1 to Resistance Japan. Resistance Japan were handling Japan with ease from beginning to end, except the Raimon trio, who actually felt like a challenge to them. Tsurugi approached Hakuryuu.

"Hakuryuu! Aren't you going to talk to her?"

"Why should I talk to her?"

"Because I know that you liked her so much."

"W-what?" Hakuryuu blushed.

"Don't worry, she likes you too." Tsurugi tapped his shoulder.

"How can you say that? She likes you, not me."

"Yeah! That was before, she always talk about you. Good luck!"

(Hakuryuu's point of view)

Our match has ended, and we are heading home. I saw [F/N], I think this is the right time to apologize and to confess my feelings.

"[F/N]!" I called.

"Hakuryuu?" She said in gleamed face after she turned on me. Well, I blushed because her face is turning on right now.

'She smiled, I really like her smiles' I thought.

"I'm really sorry for what I did before!" I held her hands.

"Oh! OH N-no, i-i-it's o-okay…." She's panicking, so cute. Can't hold it back anymore, she's really turning me on that's why I hug her.

"[F/N] I love you! I love you so much!" I confess while I'm still hugging her. I can feel her arms are hugging back too that's why I hug her tightly.

"I know that you hate me now after what I had done to you." I kissed her forehead.

"What?" She pushed me back. Tears are flowing down her face.

"I didn't hate you! Our feelings are mutual. I love you too!" She added.

Hearing that, I can feel my face is reddening. I'm so happy that we have same feelings. I hold her head and kiss her forehead.

"I'm glad! Don't cry now okay? I won't hurt you again and I will protect you from now on. I won't let you go." I kiss her eyes, her nose. "I love you!" and peck her lips.

"I love you too!" She said. I kissed her lips and she kissed back, our kiss is like forever. Made my heart melted. She's my beginning and my forever.

~THE END~

haha thanks for reading! if you like this, give me a review. And if you want a request, just pm me, DAEBAK! 3


End file.
